


On The Quest for Camelot

by LevanaLilith



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Bottom Merlin, Camelot, Drug Use, Fix-It, FixitFic, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Modern Era, Reincarnation, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevanaLilith/pseuds/LevanaLilith
Summary: Now that the once and future king has risen again, Arthur and Merlin learn to develop their relationship together. Arthur is still unaccustomed to the modern world, but his previous servant is determined to help him accept the reality of his reincarnation. Together, they visit the ruins of what use to be Camelot. Continuation of "When Albion Needs is Most" TW: drug use, grief, ptsd





	1. Awake in a dream, Kalan Potter

Author's Note: This story is the long awaited continuation of _When Albion Needs It Most_. I am sorry for the long wait, but I truly hope you enjoy this one. The chapters should be updated quite rapidly as I am almost done editing the story. You do not have to have read my previous fic to understand the overall plot this one, but it is recommended that you read the first. As always, I do not own Merlin, I am simply still hurt from the horrors of the show's finally and decided to take matters into my own hand. Enjoy, 

***

The moans coming from his left pulled Arthur away from his book. Merlin was lying next to him, making noises in his sleep. The blond man was growing worried for his friend. It had been months now since the warlock had been sick, plagues with the pains of withdrawal and sleep deprivation. He hadn’t had a nightmare in weeks. Why were they resurfacing now?  
  
Arthur looked at his lover closely. It didn’t seem like a typical nightmare. Merlin wasn’t covered in sweats and his body was not trembling. But the pleas coming out of the sorcerer still worried him. Taking no chances, he shook the brunet out of slumber.  
  
Merlin woke up immediately, confused. “Arthur,” he called out as he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes with his fist. The blond swallowed loudly. Was it wrong to find the sorcerer’s childish expression arousing? Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts away, returning his attention back to the man lying next to him.  
  
“You were moaning in your sleep,” he explained. “Are the nightmares back?” He could not hide the worry in his voice as it slightly trembled.  
  
The brunet smiled wildly through his sleepy eyes. “I wasn’t having a nightmare,” he laughed. “Far from it.”  
  
A look of relief washed over Arthur’s face. “Then what was it? What were you dreaming of?” he asked curiously.  
  
“You want to know?” the wizard whispered.  
  
“Of course”  
  
“Let me show you,” he said biting his bottom lip. He laid back on his shoulders, pulling himself under Arthur. Placing his hand along the blond’s cheek, he tilted his head sideways. Softly he kissed the King’s lips, wrapping his arms around his neck as their embraced.  
  
Arthur smiled as he realized what kind of dream Merlin had been having. Placing a leg on each side of his partner’s hips, he rolled on top of his body. The King could feel the brunet’s hardness against his thighs. He smiled as he realized Merlin wasn’t wearing any trousers. They had both begun to sleep naked. It didn’t seem worthwhile to put clothing on to go to sleep as they mostly woke up naked anyway. With a trust forward, Arthur teased his partner’s erection, barely giving it the friction it craved. Still, Merlin moaned at the movement. He bit down on the blond’s bottom lip, knowing it would make the King breathe heavily. His hands wandered along his lover’s body, tracing their way down to his bottom. Holding him close, Merlin guided his hips upwards, pushing himself against the blond’s member.  
  
Arthur was breathing heavily against Merlin’s neck. He placed an open mouth kiss along the man’s collarbone. His hands wandered along his partner’s arms, grabbing both wrists with one hand. The blond held them down, immobilizing him under his control. Merlin tugged and twisted his wrist, knowing there was no way out. He still tried though, he tried because it turned Arthur on to know just how much power he had, and for Merlin, it made the moment he was released even sweeter. The warlock hated it, not being able to touch the blond, not being able to pull him close, to claw at his back, to bury his fingers into that soft hair. But he didn’t mind being held down, only because when he did get to move, the satisfaction of caressing Arthur was more than worth it.  
  
The blond left a trail of kisses down the sorcerer’s chest, biting lightly as moved towards the man’s nipples. With a flick of his tongue, he took the sensitive part into his mouth. Merlin gasped under Arthur’s care, making the knight smirk as he nibbled on his lover. Slowly, he moved onto the next nipple, still lying untouched. With a feather light kiss, he paused over Merlin, looking up coyly at the begging figure trembling beneath him.  
  
“Arthur,” he moaned, begging him to do something. Instead the King smiled. Merlin rolled his eyes in frustration. “You’re such a prat you know?”  
“I know, but you love it,” he exclaimed.  
  
“No,” he corrected. “I love _you_.”  
  
Merlin suddenly regretted being held down. What wouldn’t he have done to pull Arthur’s face up to his and kiss him passionately? He wiggled his wrist, hoping to break free. The King smirked and tightened his grip around his lover’s hands before returning his attention to the hot body underneath him. The warlock moaned in satisfaction as the blond’s warm mouth opened against his chest. With a train of warm kisses, Arthur teased his way down his lover’s body. He placed his mouth along the inner thigh of the waiting brunet. His tongue slowly moved towards the warlock’s center, smirking at the impatient shivers coming from Merlin. Arthur lost his grip on his lover’s wrist as the sorcerer hands wiggled their way out. Faster than he could realize, the blond found himself lying on his back.  
  
Merlin managed to free himself from Arthur’s hold. Unhesitant, he rolled over the blond, taking control of their embrace. He captured the knight’s mouth with his lips as strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer into their embrace. Merlin pressed his demanding erection against his lovers, thrusting on the blond’s body. The friction created by their intertwined bodies sent shivers of pleasures through the sorcerer’s spine. Arthur grunted of pleasure as the brunet bit his neck to suppress a moan, his body sensitive to every touch.  
  
Slowly, Merlin moved away from Arthur, making the King sigh. The brunet placed his lips on the tip of the blond’s manhood, gently kissing the sensitive head. He exhaled lightly, blowing cool air on the hardened member. The warlock was moving slowly, to slowly. Impatiently, Arthur’s body thrust forward, pushing himself against Merlin’s lips. The brunet held back a laugh as he opened his mouth, engulfing the King’s manhood.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Arthur whispered as he tangled his fingers in the brown hair. His hips bucked upwards, pushing into the warmth of Merlin’s mouth. The warlock’s skillful tongue made the King go mad with excitement, pulling him deeper into the overwhelming pleasure. Merlin passed his tongue along the blond’s head once more time as he lubricated it with saliva. He pulled away and climbed on top of the knight’s muscular lap.  
  
With one hand holding onto the headboard and the other caressing Arthur’s chest, Merlin aligned himself with the King’s hardness. He bit his bottom lip to hold back a cuss as he slowly lowered himself onto his lover.  
  
Arthur grunted at Merlin’s tightness, almost enough to push him over the edge. He placed a hand on the brunet’s hip, caressing his skin with his thumbs. Dragging his nails along the sorcerer’s body, the blond grabbed his partner’s bum, cupping each cheek with wanting hands. With his arms laced around the brunet’s bottom, he guided his movements along his body. The knight’s hip bucked upwards, meeting the wizard with every thrust.  
  
“Oh Arthur,” the warlock moaned as his pleasure increased, his breath shortened by pleasure. His hands were pressed along the blond’s muscular chest as he tried to keep himself up, the pleasure making his knees weaken.  
  
The King rolled over, placing his lover’s gangly figure under him. With a quick kiss, he pulled the brunet’s legs above his shoulder and thrust erratically as he was close to the edge. He knew Merlin wasn’t far as the warlock’s breathed heavily. He pumped the brunet’s cock, desperate to bring his partner to cum with him.  
  
“Please, Ar-! Please oh please,” the brunet desperately moaned, unsure of why he was begging. His hands grabbed fistful of the sheets beneath him, trying to hold on to something, anything. His release came violently, the wave of the orgasm shaking his body.  
  
Merlin’s muscles tighten around the blond’s manhood, making Arthur grunt louder. With a forceful thrust, he came rapidly, collapsing over the brunet’s frail body.  
  
Wrapping his arms around his lover, Merlin dug his fingers in the locks of blond hair. He rubbed his fingers along the man’s scalped as his body came back from the climax he experienced. Arthur wrapped himself around the brunet, holding on tightly as he fell asleep with his face buried in his partner’s hair. Merlin laced his fingers with the blond’s, caressing the protective arm that surrounded his waist. “I love you,” he whispered to the King as he closed his sleepy eyes.  
  
***  
  
Merlin’s phone vibrated on the nightstand, illuminating the dark room with a low electric glow. He glanced behind him, realizing that Arthur was still asleep. With a lazy hand, he grabbed the phone. The brightness of the screen made him squint. He forced himself to look at the person ringing him, wondering who the hell would try to reach him at such ungodly hour. Glen’s name flashed on his phone. With a frustrated sigh, Merlin threw the phone to the ground, letting it go to voicemail. He turned in the sheets, pulling himself close to Arthur. Rolled up against his lover, he let his thoughts wander, leading him to a peaceful sleep.

  


This hadn’t been the first time Glen had tried to reach him. He had received a few texts and Facebook messages in the past weeks. But this was the first call. Merlin had expected it. After the way he had dumped the man without any clear explanation, it was normal for him to try to reach out and understand. The warlock couldn’t really give him one. It was impossible to explain that his soulmate had come back to life for them to be reunited after over a thousand years of waiting.  
  
Merlin didn’t really care anyway. Glen had been nothing more than a distraction, someone with whom he could pass the time as he waited. He had made that pretty clear at the beginning of their relationship.  
  
The phone buzzed again, and again, and again. The flashing lights of his screen brightening up the room bothered him. With a plaintive sigh, Merlin wiggled his way out of Arthur’s embrace. Quickly, he pulled on a pair of trouser lying near the bed and slipped into a plane red shirt hanging in his closet before picking up his phone. 5 texts and two missed calls.  
  
_Merlin please pick up_  
  
I love you and I refuse to let you go. Please pick up  
  
Just talk to me  
  
Please, I’m begging you, pick up the phone  
  
I am not giving up on us  
  
The screen changed abruptly as a new call was entering. Merlin looked towards the bed before closing the bedroom door. In the hallway, he answered, ready to put an end to this once and for all.  
  
“There has never been an us,” he said coldly. “I told you from the beginning I didn’t want anything serious. Get over yourself.”  
  
“Merlin, you answered! Thank goodness.”  
  
“Not like you gave me a choice. This is harassment Glen,” the warlock warned with annoyance in his voice.  
  
“I know. I’m sorry,” the man explained, “but I needed to talk to you. I was desperate.”  
  
Merlin sighed, pacing through the living room. He was bad at this, leaving people. He had spent all his life being left; he knew too well how it felt to be on the other side of this conversation. His compassion was making this hard, but he knew he had to be harsh to get Glen off his back.  
  
“Merlin, I know that I don’t love me, but you have my heart and I won’t let you go. I refuse to be freed. This isn’t over. I’m staying. You are too important to me for a cold cut. If you let me, I know I can make you love me,” he begged with pain in his voice.  
  
“I told you from the start that I didn’t want-“  
  
“Bollock,” he interrupted. “Sure, you said you didn’t want anything serious, that you would never fall in love, but that is a lie. You are the most caring and compassionate person I’ve ever met. Your heart is filled with love and devotion. I’ve seen it firsthand so stop denying it.”  
  
“It’s not what you think,” the sorcerer growled back, aggravated by the man’s persistence.  
  
“It’s exactly what I think _Mer_ lin,” the hurt man replied.  
  
“Don’t,” the wizard threatened, losing patience with the situation. He cringed at the sound of his name being pronounced in such a unique way on the lips of someone else than Arthur. Glen had stolen something that was so intimate to him and his King, making the warlock feel invaded, violated.  
  
“I’ll tell you what this is. It’s you being a coward. You’re afraid. I’ve seen it you know, the sadness behind your eyes. I’ve seen how you face crumbles when you think I’m not looking. You’ve been hurt and now you’re afraid of being with someone again. You’re afraid of being with me.”  
  
“You’re wrong,” he barked.  
  
“Am I? Tell me that that jerk didn’t hurt you. You heart is still heavy from what Arthur put you through. But you know that I would never do anything like that to you because I _really_ love you. We were doing well together, getting closer and that scared you so you ran. But I won’t let you do a mistake. We’re a great fit and deep down you know I would never hurt you like Arthur did.”  
“You have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Glen” he yelled back. “I am more than tired of being patient with you. This is the last time I’m telling you; **we are over**. Get a fucking grip because you are pathetic. And if you ever insult Arthur again, just one more time, I promise you will be sorry.”  
  
“Mer-” the voice screamed as the line was cut. The sorcerer shut his phone and threw it onto the sofa. Breathing deeply, he tried to regain his calm. He passed a hand through his hair as he reentered the bedroom. Quietly, he crawled by into bed and slithered back under Arthur’s loving arms.  
  
A tender kiss was placed along the base of the brunet’s neck. Merlin turned around, realizing Arthur was awake. “Good morning dear,” the warlock whispered as he pecked the blond’s lips.  
“You were up quite early,” the King replied. “I thought you’d be exhausted after last night”  
  
“Shhhhh! I am exhausted. I was woke up early by some idiot ringing me.”  
  
“They phoned you at that time. Is everything alright?”  
  
“It’s fine. Nothing important,” Merlin explained as he snuggled against the King’s shoulder. It was true; Glen was nothing more a problem fast solved. The warlock was sure he had gotten the message this time. And anyway Merlin couldn’t be bothered to care, not when he was lying comfortably in Arthur’s arms. He closed his eyes and slept for another 5 minutes, snoozing life for a moment of relaxation with the person he loved, the reason he lived. Intertwined with his King, the brunet took a deep breath, allowing himself to relax and forget the unpleasant call that had disturbed a perfect night.


	2. Arcadia, by Mariana's Trench

The apartment door swung open as Merlin entered with his arms filled with plastic bags. He dropped the groceries onto the entrance floor with a loud sigh. Quickly, he untied his shoes and took off his coat, looking around the kitchen for Arthur’s presence. He normally was back from training at this time of day. He found the blond in the living room, lying on the couch. Arthur’s eyes were glued to the telly, absorbed by a child cartoon. With a quick glance to the movie, Merlin sighed in disapproval.

The screen showed a little blond child in oversized red clothing surrounded by men in armor. The knights were fighting, desperately pushing each other to get in front of the line. A crowd had gathered around to witness the men try to pull a sword out of a stone. They waited impatiently as the small blond child grabbed the sword’s yield, pulling out of its stone cage easily.

“You’re not really watching that rubbish,” Merlin complained rolling his eyes.

“They’ve gotten it all wrong,” Arthur complained. “Things didn’t happen like that.”

“Sword in the Stone,” he said in disgust as he returned to the kitchen to unpack the groceries. “That movie should be destroyed.”

“Is that really how people remember me?” the King worried. “Is that my legacy?”

“Oh no,” the warlock explained. “That’s just Disney ruining everything. Your story has been told for centuries. It has been repeated so much everyone has a different version, but they all agree to say you were the greatest thing Albion has ever known.”  
“What happened to it?” Arthur asked hesitantly.

“Sorry,”

“Albion, Camelot. When I look around I can’t see anything that merely resembles the citadel. Where did the castle go?”

Merlin looked away, a pained expression on his face. “It mostly ruins now. I’m sorry. I tried to protect it as long as I could but- it’s just- with time- I’m sorry.”

“Tell me.”

“When enemy lands heard about your… your death, they rushed to Camelot, seeking an opportunity to take over. But the knights and I pushed them away every time. When Gwen died, the power went over to Elyan, and then to his son. After that I stopped visiting Camelot. Everyone I knew there was dead. I only returned to the citadel when it was in danger. Times changed and people moved out. There was barely anyone left in Camelot. They went to bigger cities with more people,” the warlock explained.

“And then the wars came,” he signed, pausing in his speech. “Albion started to divide, fighting against itself for independence and freedom. During those years I was sure you were coming back. I didn’t leave the lake’s bank for weeks at a time. That’s when the castle started to crumble and I couldn’t fix it. To be honest I didn’t have the will to do so anyway. When I realized you wouldn’t return, things had gotten bad for me. I was losing hope that I would ever see you again. It seemed quite pointless to maintain a castle you’d never get back to.”

Arthur grabbed the brunet’s hand, squeezing lightly. He rubbed his thumb along his lover’s palm, encouraging him to continue. The shadow of a smile appeared on the sorcerer’s face, comforting both men. “Albion separated into smaller countries, and then those countries fought with neighboring land. When the World Wars happen, the German bombs destroyed most of what was left of the citadel’s weak structure. There are a few walls that still stand, but nothing that would be recognizable.”

“So what do the people believe? You told me everyone has heard of the legend of King Arthur,” the blond said with a little laugh. “They never sought out Camelot?”

“Oh yes, many did. There are pilgrimages happening still today. But it was too dangerous for me to let them find the real citadel,” the wizard replied.

“How come?”

“Great deeds leave a mark on the land. There’s a powerful magical residue.”

“Like that druid camp we found in the forest, were Elyan woke a vengeful spirit,” the King inquired, trying to understand.

“Yeah, somewhat like that,” Merlin agreed. “Camelot is a lot stronger though. It holds so much energy, with everything that we did there. And that energy attracted lots of people. There were some sorcerer’s who wanted to find the citadel to use that power. I had to stop them so I spread a rumor to make people believe that the Cadbury castle in Somerset was where Camelot used to be. There are pilgrimages to the remains every year. I put a protection spell on the real place so no one could find it.”

“And where are the real remains of the citadel?” the blond asked nervously.

“Near Cader Idris in Wales. It’s about a 5 hour drive away” the warlock explained.

The blond stared back at him with an expression of confusion. “Three days by horseback,” the brunet corrected, smiling as he knew Arthur knew nothing about driving distances. “We could go if you like?”

Arthur hesitated before answering. The world around him was currently so confusing. He was only starting to get use to the different ways of life. He was unsure if he truly wanted to see the broken remains of his previous home. Some things were better left unseen.

The King looked out of the window. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea. He thought of Camelot lots since his return, wondering about the land he had known so well. A simple visit couldn’t be that harmful. He needed to see it from his own eyes. “Yes,” the blond concluded. “Yes let me see it.”

“Alright,” the warlock replied. “Next Friday is the beginning of the long weekend. And the medieval fair should be close which will give you loads of time off. We can go then.”

“Fine”, the blond replied with a widening smile. The brunet returned to his unpacking. Merlin had to admit he was nervous at the idea of returning to Camelot. In the past centuries, he had avoided the citadel. Surely, the castle had been where he had lived the best years of his life. It was his past, his home. His best memories were inside the unbreakable walls of the city, and, until very recently, he had never been happier than when he was there. But in the past centuries, it had begun to symbolize everything he had lost. Every time he had returned to the castle, he had did alone, broken, plagued by the souvenirs of all the people he had loved, and all the people he had lost. Whenever he would visit what was left of Camelot, the ruins only reminded him of the life he had lost, and how the current life was broken. He saw half broken walls that crumbled onto the old forsaken grown that was left behind and thought that he also had been left behind. The sorcerer strongly preferred reminiscing about the place he loved that to see how it had truly been destroyed. The castle, just like him, was damaged beyond repair.

At least that was what he used to think when he traveled to Camelot. His life had drastically changed in the last couple of months. He couldn’t be more grateful that Arthur had returned, let alone that they were together, both allowed to be in love. So yes, Merlin was nervous about this upcoming visit to Camelot, but he knew this time would be different. The warlock wasn’t returning to the ruins of Camelot alone. Arthur was going to be with him. And even if that scenario scared him, Merlin would face anything with the blond.


End file.
